huntikfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CUEREBEL/Huntik.com I: Ask Guggenheim
I was able to retrieve some information from the old website using Wayback Machine. It's not much, but I hope it to be useful as a source. *'Part I (you are already here)' *'Part II' *'Part III' 'Part I of III' 'Ask Guggenheim' '02/24/2009' "I would like to know if the main character will be involved with any romantic encounters." —CaptainShaw08 Cherri-o Captainshaw08! An excellent question! Of course, it's very difficult to say with any certainty what the romantic destiny of any single person includes. How can I know, for example, if a woman I meet tomorrow is the love of my life or simply the nice lady who shreds all of the Huntik Foundation's secret documents? As for our mutual friend, Lok Lambert, who can say? My dossier on him says he's a clumsy, klutzy geek with a habit of making verbal missteps. Given those rather significant barriers, I'd say his romantic options would be quite limited but, you know, practice makes perfect. The future is deep and cloudy. I wouldn't expect or presume to be able to predict events so far out of my hands. But as for our friends and ourselves, I say the best of luck and good hunting! Triple cheers, Guggenheim '03/03/2009' In Eathon Lambert's journal, he mentions that he had planned to give his Springer to Lok, but how would that work if he had already bonded with him? Also, if you can give away a Titan that you've bonded with, are there any other methods of losing Titans and (for lack of a better word) unbonding with them? —LegendaryOnslaught Nice to hear from you finally, LegendaryOnslaught. My dossier on you says that you have much knowledge about the Seeker world; I'm surprised we've never crossed paths. Look me up next time you're in New York City, and I'll introduce you to the Huntik Foundation Council. To answer your question, as you've noticed, it is possible to unbond with Titans. This generally happens over a long period of time, if a Seeker passes away or loses an amulet. Remember that all Titans were once bonded to Seekers, in the time of Lord Casterwill. The fact that so many amulets are now hidden away to be discovered speaks to our smaller numbers in the modern era. The bonding process is complicated, and we don't fully understand it. However, it seems that the bond communicates more to the Titan about the Seeker's personality than we once thought. This means that a Titan who has been separated from its bonded Seeker understands what personality traits that Seeker values and will bond easily with someone of that disposition. Are there other ways to lose a Titan? The Huntik Foundation hasn't seen any direct evidence that there are. However, one of our former top researchers, Simon Judeau, wrote extensively on the subject. He believes that there exist ancient powers and Titans that could break the bonds between Titan and Seeker—and possibly even destroy a Titan forever. But chin up, LegendaryOnslaught—so far as we can tell, none of those Titans or powers have ever surfaced. Let's hope it stays that way. Triple cheers, Guggenheim '03/12/2009' Dear Guggenhiem, What does the Casterwill family have to do with the Huntik Foundation that's so legendary? —Kuntal Hello Kuntal, It’s an interesting question. The Casterwill legacy traces back to the very origins of the Titans on earth. It was Lord Casterwill who first learned of the Titans. He created the powers, now lost to us, that brought the Titans from their world to ours, and he led them in battle against an ancient evil. Without his intervention, I certainly wouldn’t be here to write you this communiqué—nor would you be here to read it! For that, we must give Lord Casterwill our eternal gratitude. After a long and deadly war, Casterwill and his followers dispatched the evil, leaving Earth to we humans and our Titan friends, who were now trapped here with us. For a while, Lord Casterwill and his family ruled with justice and honor. Slowly, however, their numbers dwindled and they disappeared entirely from history. There have long been rumors of their family’s continued activity, but they have kept these actions concealed from all but their most trusted confidants. With Sophie Casterwill’s joining the Huntik Foundation, we’ve entered into an exciting period in history. Of course, some of my colleagues in the Huntik Council believe that the emergence of a Casterwill heir is a frightful omen of certain doom, but I believe that it marks the beginning a golden age for the Seekers—a time to rediscover our past and build it into a better future. Triple cheers, Guggenheim '03/20/2009' Guggenheim, The Amulets and Titans slighty puzzle me. Multiple people in both the Organization and the Huntik Foundation have the same titan. Does that mean there’s more than one Amulet per Titan? I have a few guesses, but for the most part, I'm confused. —Cherryblossem33 Good afternoon, Cherryblossem33! Confused? That’s dash understandable. There are many mysteries in this world—not the least of which is where I left my car keys this morning. Fortunately for you, I have the answer to your question! You don’t, perhaps, have an inkling as to where my car keys are, do you? You have to think of Titans more as species than individual animals. There can be many individuals of the same species. You may have noticed that many of the Organization’s agents are in possession of a Redcap or Mindrone. Certainly, Dante Vale is the most prominent Seeker in possession of a Caliban amulet, but there might be other Seekers who control a Caliban. Those Seekers could be in the Huntik Foundation, or they might not be. In our adventures, we’ve found that some Amulets are much more common than others. Redcaps, apparently, you can pick up at any petrol station—but there have been only a few recorded discoveries of a Metagolem. Some Amulets, such as the Legendary Amulet of Will, are entirely unique. As such, it is of utmost importance that we uncover those Amulets before our enemies. In fact, I am to meet someone with information about it in fifteen minutes. He’s a masked man who won’t tell me his name. We’re meeting in an abandoned garage in the dodgy part of town. Now where are those car keys? Triple cheers, Guggenheim. '03/27/2009' Dear Guggenheim, What is so important about the Legendary Titans and the Amulet of Will? Yours truly, 13michael12 Hello 13michael12, It’s an important question. After all, our top Seekers are chasing down clues across the world trying to acquire these amulets before the Professor can. As I covered in a previous session, most Titans belong to a species. For example, a Redcap is just one of many Redcaps. Many Seekers possess them. The Huntik Foundation, for example, has 34 Redcap amulets in its vaults. However, each of the Legendary Titans is unique. There is only one of each of them on Earth. Thus, their value is immeasurable, priceless. Like the Mona Lisa. Well, imagine if the Mona Lisa was a hundred feet tall and could shoot lasers out of her eyes. Lok and the team are looking for the Legendary Titans of Mind, Body, and Spirit, as well as the Amulet of Will. That the Professor is looking for them is reason enough for us to want them. We haven't discovered his plans for them, but no doubt they're nefarious. These are the first Legendary Titans our research has uncovered. My guess is that they will not be the last. Triple Cheers, Guggenheim. '04/23/2009' Hey Guggenheim!"Huntik" is cool.I like the serie. I come from Germany and can't speak English very good... My questions : How old are Sophie and Lok? And are they a couple? Thank you and goodbye! —Ronii Hallo Ronii, Wie Sie vielleicht wissen, ich spreche Deutsch. Ich bin aus der Schweiz. Zu Antwort auf Ihre Frage, Lok und Sophie sind beide fünfzehn. Zu der Frage, ob sie ein Paar sind oder nicht, bin ich mir nicht sicher. Sie sehen niedlich zusammen, auch. Triple cheers, Guggenheim (Note: Holotome Translation follows) Hello Ronii, As you may know, I speak German. I am from Switzerland. To answer your question, Lok and Sophie are both fifteen. As to whether or not they’re a couple, I’m not sure. They do look cute together, though. Triple cheers, Guggenheim 'F.A.Q.' Q: What is Huntik? A: Huntik is a cartoon TV show on The CW4Kids. In the show, the heroes use magical powers and allies called Titans to explore strange locations, find lost treasures, and battle evil. Their travels take them as far away as the Ancient Pyramids of Egypt to the Catacombs of Paris. Q: When and where does Huntik takes place? A: Huntik takes place in our world, but with magical powers and mystical creatures called Titans. The United States, England, Italy, and other countries exist, but most people have no idea that magic is real. Q: Is there magic in Huntik? A: Yes! In the world of Huntik, a small group of special people have the ability to use magic. They are called Seekers. Q: What is a Seeker? A: Seekers are people who can learn how to use magical powers. Seekers also have the ability to bond and communicate with Titans. A Seeker can learn powers just by practicing, studying with another Seeker, and reading ancient books of knowledge. Some Seekers choose to use their powers for good, others for evil, and others for selfish purposes. Q: Who are the main characters of Huntik? A: Lok Lambert is a student who just found out he is a Seeker and is learning his place in the world of Seekers. His friend Sophie Casterwill is a young Seeker who comes from a powerful Seeker family. Their mentor is Dante Vale, a detective who is the most famous Seeker in the world. The three of them work for the Huntik Foundation, a secret group of people who want to learn the mysteries and magic of the world. Traveling with Lok, Sophie, and Dante is Cherit, a Titan that looks like a miniature flying gargoyle. Q: What is a Titan? A: A Titan is a magical creature from the spirit world. Just like people, each Titan has a different strength-some Titans are good at fighting, some are good at figuring out traps and puzzles, and some are good at protecting or healing Seekers. Titans spend most of their time resting inside a magical amulet, but a Seeker has the ability to summon a Titan from its amulet. Titans do not speak, but they can mentally communicate with their Seekers (Cherit is a Titan who can speak, but he is the only one who knows how). Titans don't think like humans do-their thoughts and feelings are very simple and direct. Q: What is an amulet? A: An amulet is the physical link to a Titan. Every Titan has an amulet, and a Seeker who wants to summon a Titan must concentrate on that Titan's amulet to make it come out. When a Titan is summoned, its energy flows from the amulet and forms its physical shape. When a Titan is severely injured in battle, it becomes energy again and rejoins its amulet. No human force or magic can harm an amulet. Q: How many Seekers are there? A: '''Nobody knows exactly how many Seekers there are. There are at least a hundred, and more new Seekers are discovering their powers every day. '''Q: '''How many Titans are there? '''A: '''Nobody knows how many Titans there are, but there are hundreds of different kinds of Titans and thousands of individual Titans. Some kinds of Titans are more common than others, with many Seekers having a Titan of that kind, but some are very rare, with only a few Seekers having them. Rarest of all are the Legendary Titans, which are very powerful. '''Q: What is a Holotome? A: A Holotome combines technology and the magical secrets of the Huntik world. It acts like a kind of magic computer that stores information on all known Titans and powers. A Holotome can display 3-D hologram maps and scan unknown Titans to learn their abilities. They also have other standard computer abilities. Every expert Seeker has a Holotome and uses it to plan their missions and investigate strange Titans. Q: What's Cherit's story? A: Cherit is a very special Titan. Long ago, his amulet was lost, so he has been awake and active for thousands of years. In this time, he has learned how to speak (the only Titan who can do so!) and has made friends with many Seekers. Cherit has a mysterious connection to the origin of the Titans, but because Titans don't think like humans, he doesn't have clear memories of what happened long ago. He really likes spending time with humans and is Lok's best friend. Q: What is the Huntik Foundation? A: The Huntik Foundation is an alliance of Seekers who want to discover and protect historical and magical artifacts. They are explorers and researchers who love the secrets and mysteries of the world, whether human or magic. Dante Vale works for the Huntik Foundation. His student Lok Lambert does, too, but unofficially, as Lok isn't a fully trained Seeker. Q: Where is the Huntik Foundation located? A: The Huntik Foundation has secret bases and safe houses in cities all over Europe and the United States. Q: What is the Organization? A: The Organization is a large group of evil Seekers who want to take over the world. They're happy to fight other Seekers just to steal their amulets and Titans. A low-level agent of the Organization is called a Suit because they wear three-piece business suits, dark sunglasses, and an earpiece microphone. Q: Who runs the Organization? A: The leader of the Organization is The Professor. Some people say he can control peoples' minds! The good Seekers often run into a boss named DeFoe and his lieutenant, Grier. DeFoe reports to Rassimov, a mysterious evil Seeker. Q: Where is the Organization located? A: The Organization has bases and agents all over the world. Their headquarters is in the city of Prague in the Czech Republic (which used to be part of a country called Czechoslovakia). Q: What is the Huntik Trading Card Game? A: The Huntik Trading Card Game (TCG) lets you act out missions with your own Seekers and Titans! You can battle other Seekers to claim ancient treasures, sneak past dangerous traps, use magical powers to solve puzzles, and investigate long-lost ruins! You can learn more about the game on Huntik.com leading up to its release in March! Category:Blog posts